


Donec mors nos separaverit

by SheenaWilde



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Gabriel never thought he would ever witness a war where only Lucifer and his demons tried to save humanity.





	Donec mors nos separaverit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nice story for the prompt of my friend.
> 
> It's finals time, don't blame me.

God’s will had been clear and straightforward. The Last Holy War had started. Humans, demons and angels were dying everywhere as Gabriel descended from Heaven to fulfill the last command he would ever get. He descended solemnly and flew past Earth, past the sinful humans and tempted angels and desperate demons, past everything that had led to this desperate last monster of a war, to this bloodshed that he could barely bear to witness. He descended right into the heart of Hell, deep into the last fortress of Evil.

Gabriel went straight to his former lover to kill him.

Hell had changed since the Last War had started – no demons lounging about the Gates, no Lords watching over their territory. Either they were up on Earth fighting angels or protecting the Heart of Hell, the Black Mountain to where Lucifer and the leaders of Hell retreated to control their armies. That was also where Gabriel was going.

There was no real resistance on his way there, only some loitering inferior demons that Gabriel got rid of with one stroke of his flaming sword. Michael’s flaming sword. His brother had given it to him before escaping the Creation with his demonic lover – he didn’t want to witness the power their Father would turn into if his plan succeeds. Ever loyal Michael had denied God for the second and final time and fled in hope of peace. Gabriel couldn’t blame him. If only he could have done the same…

But Lucifer stayed to fight. Of course he did. And Gabriel was now forced to fight him.

It wasn’t even a choice to Fall now. Any angel under God’s command to err now were slayed mercilessly by Father.

Gabriel could hardly call him Father anymore without feeling sick.

He slowly walked into the council room where Lucifer and the leaders were supposed to be. He met no resistance from the higher ranking demons he saw – of course they were forbidden to attack Gabriel unless he attacked first. Lucifer was always the sentimental type. With every step he took, the pain in his chest grew and the world around him was spinning. He knew he was going to execute his command, he couldn’t not do it, but he wished he was strong enough to deny it, to deny God and fight against him. But he knew he wouldn’t live a second longer than his treason.

Gabriel stopped in the middle of the room and waited until Lucifer put down the paper from his hand and turned towards him. He was dressed in his suit as always, but he wasn’t wearing the jacket and his bowtie was hanging loosely around his neck with the top buttons of his shirt undone. He looked disheveled – this war was wearing down everyone.

Gabriel never thought he would ever witness a war where only Lucifer and his demons tried to save humanity.

Gabriel raised his sword in his right hand, rather as to draw the other’s attention to it than to intimidate. He also had to clench his jaw tightly to stop himself from crying. Tears would be of no help now.

“So he sent you. The irony is not lost on me” Lucifer said in the end, then let his gaze settle on the flaming sword, a bitter smile tugging on his lips. “Michael would have been pleased once to know what his sword is going to do.”

Gabriel didn’t say a word, he merely cast his eyes down. He didn’t need the reminder to know that Michael was so much a better person than him. Wiser, stronger, braver… Michael had fled when he had the chance. He on the other hand… He hesitated when it mattered and now he was only a pawn to be moved as pleased.

“Come on then. It has to end somehow” Lucifer sighed finally and turned his eyes back onto Gabriel’s face. He forced on a neutral face, Gabriel could tell, and it almost made him cry because he knew, oh, he knew it was for his sake. He closed his eyes for a moment, cursing God and everything in the Creation for leading him here, then lounged forward.

The flaming blade easily penetrated Lucifer’s chest and Gabriel didn’t stop until the hilt bumped against him. Then he quickly pulled the blade out and dropped it to the ground, catching Lucifer’s falling body before it could hit the ground. He gently laid him down on the ground, kneeling beside him and watched his ex-lover’s face whiten with the fast-approaching death and his eyes widen in pain. But he didn’t let out a cry, only short, ragged breaths and stared up at Gabriel in silence.

Now the tears started flowing and Gabriel did nothing to stop them. He watched Lucifer for a moment more, then reached for the cursed blade again, his eyes only momentarily stopping on the red stain in the middle of Lucifer’s white shirt. He held the blade in his hands for a few moments, then raised it high, and just as quick as he had been with Lucifer, he drove the blade through his own chest. Then throwing it away for a last time, he lay down next to Lucifer and looked at him through the haze of pain. He saw his lover look back and smile at him, and he smiled back through all the tears and pain and fear, and with the last shred of strength that remained in him, he reached for Lucifer’s hand.

If their deaths were inevitable, not even the Lord was going to keep them from going out together.


End file.
